Welcome to Fuuka manga version
by SilverDuranX
Summary: A new year has begun at Fuuka, with a new class of students. Join them as they take a tour around the campus with tour guide Chie. Retelling of the Mai HiME manga ending sorta...


Well this is a small story I wrote about the end of the Mai HiME manga.  
If you haven't read the manga there are a few spoilers and a few differences from the anime. So keep that in mind.

"Welcome to Fuuka Academy!" a young girl announced as the group of teenagers walked through the doors of the academy. She wore a gold vest, with a short sleeve shirt under it and a grey skirt. Her charcoal black hair was kept in a short neat style and her glasses hung half way down her nose. "Hello, I'll be your orientation leader today," the girl said surveying the group. It was small, which was to be expected since it was the first day of orientation. The group was mostly made up of first year middle school students, but she could tell that there were a few older ones as well.

"My name is Harada Chie. I'm the school's number one gossiper and one half of the school's announcement team," she said, flashing a smile, "Our first stop is the cafeteria. After that we will head over to the gym, and then we will walk over to the main garden to hear the chairman's address to the students. Ok?" The crowd of young boys and girl began to chatter among themselves. "Also, if you have any questions, any at all, feel free to ask. Hopefully this day will go over smoothly," Chie said rubbing her hand through her hair trying not to forget anything, "Ok, let's go!"

* * *

The group slowly walked down the hallway as students stood to the side to allow them to pass. Some of the male students wore an all blue uniform, while others wore gold jackets over a white shirt, and grey pants. Some of the girls wore white shirts, with blue collars, and blue skirts, while others wore clothes similar to Chie's. 

"The colors represent what part of the school you are in" Chie explained, "Blue represents those in middle school, and gold represents those in high school. Most of you will be wearing blue tomorrow."

As they continued to walk, the group took notice of a girl with short straight cherry-red hair. She wore a senior's uniform and was playfully flirting with a group of guys.

"Yuu-ki Nao…" Chie said casually as they walked by, "Heh, still molesting boys I see."

The girl ignored the comment and gestured for the guys to leave. "Oh it's just you…" the girl replied smirking, "I thought it might have been someone important…"

"Heh, you haven't changed one bit," Chie teased, "Still seducing poor unsuspecting boys I see…"

"Hehe don't hate me because I'm sexy and you're not," Nao said smiling, "and you haven't change much either have you? Still butting in on other people's relationships, but never in one yourself."

"Well that cannot be help. After all I am this school's top match maker," Chie replied proudly.

"Oh really…" Nao sighed, "Why don't you run along? You're just wasting my time, plus don't you have work to do?"

"Yeah, you're right, I don't have time for this," Chie replied leading the group off.

* * *

Chie took a deep breath and led the group out of a door at the end of the hallway. In front of them stood a large one story building with tables on a deck surrounding it. 

"That is Fuuka's famous cafeteria," she announced to the group, pointing at the building, "This is where the students here come to eat and socialize during lunch." She led the group through the glass doors on the front of the building.

Inside there were circular tables, each with four chairs, around the room and at the back, a large buffet line. Above the buffet was a menu schedule and at the beginning of the buffet was a sign.

"You guys are really lucky; the food here is among the best in the world,"

All of the children in the group began to chatter excitedly, all except one girl who was looking at the menu. "Hmph, you call this lucky? These prices are outrageous!"

Chie was caught off guard. "Well I never said the food here was cheap…" she replied, laughing nervously. She noticed that the group's demeanor had changed. They were just staring at her untrustingly. "Uh… I think we should continue the tour now," she said trying to change the subject, "Let's go…"

* * *

The group now slowly made its way through the courtyard in front of the school. Many of the children gaped and gasped at the beautiful sight. There were even patches of trees everywhere. Directly in front of the main building were u-shaped gardens, surrounding a driveway headed towards the school. 

"Ok, we are headed towards the athletic facilities. We have some of the best facilities you will ever get to see," Chie said, looking over her shoulder. She noticed that the group had stop under a tree. "What is it?" she asked walking over to the group.

"Aren't they cute?" one of the girls asked pointing towards a trio of cats sleeping under the tree.

Suddenly one of the girls felt a drop of water land on her shoulder. She looked up to see a girl with short black hair, and braided sideburns, sleeping in the tree. She was sprawled out over the branch and drool dripped down the side of her chin. "Eww!" the girl cried falling on her hip and scooting back.

"Mikoto… shouldn't you be in class?" Chie asked, looking at the girl. She wore a senior's uniform, and a long black bag hung from her shoulder.

"Huh…" Mikoto answered, rubbing her eyes. She let out a huge yawn as she leapt down from the tree and rubbed the drool from her chin, "What… I was just taking a nap…" She cradled the bag, which was almost as tall as her gently in her hands.

"Ever wonder why they didn't allowed you to graduate middle school," Chie sighed, staring at her blankly.

"Huh? Oh hi there," Mikoto said excitedly turning toward the group of children, "Do any of you wear a bra?"

The girls in the group blushed violently in embarrassment.

"Want to see mine?" Mikoto ask energetically, beginning to lift her shirt.

"Mikoto!" Chie cried grabbing her arms to stop her.

"What?" Mikoto asked with a clueless look on her face.

"Didn't she tell you to stop doing that?" Chie asked releasing the girl.

"Huh?" Mikoto asked innocently.

"Nevermind, you should go to class," Chie sighed as Mikoto jogged off. "Weird girl."

* * *

"Ok, this is the pool area." Chie announced, as the group walked into the small enclosed area, "The pools here were recently redesigned to meet the highest standard. Fuuka believes in nurturing its students' talents as much as possible." 

The group gazed at the magnificent site. The place held a fifty meter pool surrounded by a large set of bleachers. At the base of the bleachers were two doors that led to locker rooms.

"Ok now let's head next door to the…" Chie started but stopped after she felt something hit her in the back. She turned around to see a short girl with her hair in four long pigtails.

"You're in Onii-chan's class right?" she asked.

"Huh Shiho… Your brother?" Chie began staring at the girl, "Oh you must mean Tate. Yes I'm in his class."

"Have you seen him? I've been looking for him all over," the girl continued.

"No I haven't seen him. I've been giving tours all morning," Chie answered.

"Oh… I hope Onii-chan is ok," the girl said, turning around "better yet, I hope Onii-chan isn't with any of those two!" The girl ran off out of the building.

* * *

As they walked out of the swimming building, the group got a glimpse of the track in front of them. There was a physical education class just ending. All of the students were walking away from the track, all except two people. There was a girl and boy running laps around the track. 

"Keep running you two and let go of each other already!" the coach was yelling at them as they ran, "I'm running a phys-ed class not a dating class!"

As the two students ran along the side of the track near the group, they could see that they were holding hands. The girl appeared to be a lot more fatigued than the boy

"Akane, maybe you should let my hand go," the boy suggested.

"Never, I'll never let go Kazu!" the girl replied, in tears.

"Those two are hopeless," Chie said signaling for the group to follow her.

* * *

The group walked up to a large building. "This is the gym…" Chie began, but was interrupted by a loud voice. _Not her…_

"Is this the kind of thing that goes on after I graduated?" a girl shouted from inside of the gym.

Chie approached the gym door but it opened before she could touch the handle.

"The gym is officially closed!" a blond girl, wearing a green dress barked.

"What, says who? You aren't head of the 'Executive' anymore," Chie said angrily.

"Says me…" the voice of a shy girl came from behind the blond. She had short red hair, and wore glasses. She was dressed just like the blond, except on her arm was a white band, which read 'Student Council Executive.'

"Oh, I'm sorry Yukino. I didn't know you were here," Chie apologized rubbing her hair.

"Funny how your attitude changes in the presence of an exec…" the blond began, but was cut off.

"Suzushiro Haruka, I see you still make the most noise on campus, even though you've already graduated," a soft, yet confident, voice came from behind the group. There stood a girl with long mahogany hair, wearing a light lilac and white dress.

"Fujino Shizuru, what the hell are doing here?" the blond bellowed.

"I was asked to make a speech to the incoming class by the chairman," The brown haired girl replied calmly.

"Damn you! Why did she ask you? I was 'Student Counsel President at the end of the year," Haruka roared.

"Well I guess she wanted the person who was president for most of the year..." Shizuru said pleasantly.

"Why you…" Haruka muttered angrily the mahogany-haired girl turned and walked off after flashing a pleasant smile. "Damn her!" Haruka shouted, clenching her fist.

"Ok, since it doesn't seem like this dragon is going let us in, I guess we can go to the ceremony now," Chie announced signaling for the group to follow her.

"What! How dare you. This is exactly why I'm still staying on this campus," Haruka bellowed, "You children need someone to discipline you, make you into model people. I…"

"Uh Haruka…" Yukino cut her off, "they've already left.

"What!"

* * *

Chie led the group back towards the courtyard. As they passed the first building a young woman, with long red hair kept in a ponytail, waved them down. She wore a blue jacket, with a short red spaghetti strap shirt under it, and a blue skirt. 

"Chie, don't forget to stop by my office to pick up your homework for today." the woman said, walking up to Chie.

"Ok Midori," Chie responded a little annoyed.

"Alright," The woman said, turning to the group, "My name is Segiura Midori. I'm a teacher here."

"How disrespectful," one of the students commented "How could you allow her to call you by your first name?"

"Oh I don't mind," Midori said laughing, "By the way… I'm only seventeen years old." "Uh… Midori, you've been seventeen that for how years now…? If you're going to lie at least age," Chie said annoyed.

Midori glared at her pouting, then turned around and walked off.

* * *

The group continued their trek across the courtyard. This time it was crowded with students walking from the main building towards the gates. 

"Ah… school is over for today," Chie said, as she led the group through the mob.

"Uh… Miss Chie, why is that boy wearing a girl's uniform?" a boy in the group asked, pointing over to a person with a thin, long black ponytail. The person was walking with boy, who had short red hair.

"Uh…" Chie began, "that is a girl…"

The boy peered at her funny then ran over to girl. "Uh… are you a girl?" he asked biting his finger.

An angry look appeared on the girl's face. "Of course I'm a girl!" she roared.

"Calm down Akira …" the boy she was walking with said innocently, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"You know your boyfriend acts more like a girl than you…" the little boy said, still biting his finger.

"Boyfriend?" Akira shouted, blushing. Her companion started to blush too. "Takumi is not my boyfriend! How could I like such a meek man?" she said laughing.

"Uh…" Chie broke in, pulling the young boy behind her, "I'm sorry he bothered you."

"It's ok," Takumi said, flashing a smile, "Chie, have you seen Onee-chan?"

"No I haven't seen Mai since this morning." Chie replied, gently shoving the little boy back towards the group.

"Ok." Takumi replied, gently shoving Akira, who was still angry, towards the gate.

* * *

"Finally we've made it to the ceremony." Chie sighed, as she led the group to a field, covered in chairs. In front was a large stage, with a small podium, and three chairs just to the left. "Ok, that's the end of the tour. Feel free to stick around after the address, snacks and drinks will be provided." she announced, with a sigh, "I have to go now, see ya." 

Four women walked onto the stage and took their seats. Shizuru sat in the chair closest to podium, next to her sat Midori. In the third chair sat a female senior high student, with light blue hair. On her lap sat a young girl with a black ribbon tied around her blond hair. She wore a long white dress, with a long black coat over it. After everyone had taken there seats, a woman wearing a red maid uniform pushed a wheelchair up to the podium. In it sat a girl with light purple hair. She wore a short white dress, with a long, light blue shirt over it.

"Hello, my name is Kazahana Mashiro, chairman of the academy," The girl introduced herself.

The audience was shocked to hear this. She didn't even look old enough to be in middle school.

"Let me formally welcome you to Fuuka Academy," the girl continued, "Here at Fuuka, we encourage our students and faculty to strive for excellence in all that they do."

As the chairman continued to give her speak, the blue haired girl seemed to prepare to move. But the little girl on her lap placed her hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"Now, I would like to invite the faculty head to give a short speech," the chairman announced, turning her head to where Midori was sitting. But the seat next to Shizuru was now empty. "Um… uh, it seems that she had an important matter to attend to," the chairman said with a smile, "Now I'll invite Miss Alyssa Sears to sing a song for you then allow the former student counsel president give her speech."

The little girl, who sat on the blue-haired girl's lap hopped down and walked towards the podium. As she began to sing, the audience listened in amazement. They had never heard such a beautiful voice before in their life.

* * *

_5 minutes before the ceremony had begun_

"Wha… what the…?"

Two girls stood in the middle of the courtyard, as a guy walked up to them. The one on the right had short orange hair, and wore the typical senior high uniform, while the one on the left had long black hair, and wore a golden west with a white, hooded shirt underneath. There was an awkward silence between them as they both nervously trying to see what the other was holding behind their backs.

"What are you doing here Mai?" the brunette broke the silence.

Ta… Tate is helping Takumi move in, so I'm here to thank him…" the orange-head replied peeking at the basket and lunchbox she held behind her back. "What about you, Natsuki?"

"I… I… heard that Tate made it back onto the kendo team… that deserves a gift right?" Natsuki replied looking at the wrapped box she held behind her back.

"Uh, I told you not cling to me like this," a familiar male's voice came from behind them.

"But this is what sisters do right?" Shiho's voice came after the boy's.

Both Mai and Natsuki crushed their gifts simultaneously at this. Extreme anger had taken over both of them

"Hey, hey, take your hands off my lil slave now, octopus girl!" Natsuki muttered turning around, trying her best to smile.

"Now that is impolite, even as a joke. She is just like a 'sister' to Tate," Mai said, forcing a smile, "Eh, since when did Tate belong to you…?"

"As for you, shut up and back off!" the brunette retaliated, "My lil slave and I are no longer living your room!"

"I see… 'Whoever Tate will like is fine with me.' You did say that didn't you?" the orange head continued.

"I don't quite like having you as some sort of friend, Mai!" Natsuki struck back holding her hands out. Suddenly energy began to swirl beneath her hands.

"Tell me about it!" Mai replied, placing her hands together in front as energy began to circle her wrists and ankles.

"B… both of you, calm down…" the boy stuttered, as the girls prepared to fight.

"You just stay out of this!" the two girls shouted at him enraged.

Both jump away from each quickly as their elements appeared. Two strangely shaped blue and silver pistols formed in Natsuki's hands and gold rings with green jewels formed around Mai's arms and ankles. Natsuki took three shots with her pistols at Mai, but her rings light on fire and formed a barrier over her body. As the two girls pounced at each other, the boy tried to get between them.

That was a mistake. As their hands met an explosion of fire and ice eructed from where they stood. The ice cracked to reveal a silver wolf-like child with cannons at each of its sides standing next to Natsuki. As the flames dispersed, a large white dragon-like child with blazing wings raised its head next to Mai.

"Take this!" Mai shouted, as she raised her arms, and a wave of fire shot at Natsuki.

"Duran!" Natsuki shouted, as she jumped onto the creatures back as it leapt out of the way. "Duran load silver cartridges!" Natsuki ordered, as a compartment on top of each of the wolf's hind legs opened and two slugs were shoved into its cannons. "Fire!" she shouted as the slug flew from the child's cannons in a blaze of fire.

_Damn! _Mai thought as the two cannons fired. The two shells exploded and crystals of ice shot at her. "Kagutsuchi!" Mai shouted, as the creature's multiple green eyes opened widely and flew out of the way. "Natsuki, you idiot! Are you trying to kill Tate?" Mai cried, as the creatures stomach bulged forward.

"What about you?" Natsuki yelled angrily as the bulge in Kagutsutchi's chest moved along its neck.

"Eh!" Mai cringed realizing what her child was doing.

_Shit! _Natsuki thought as a great fireball flew from the mouth of Mai's child directed at her. _What? _The attack had missed by far.

"Ha, got you," Nao's voice came from the ground. "That was too easy."

As Natsuki looked forward she could see Kagutsuchi on the ground, wrapped in a thick white web, while a green and yellow spider-like creature stood next to it. On top of the creature's back was Nao, licking a grey gauntlet with red nails on the tips holding onto a boy with spiky black hair wrapped in web.

"Nao, what are you doing?" Natsuki demanded angrily.

"Well, it looked like you two were fighting over 'Sweetie' again, so I decided to join in." she replied smiling evilly. She turned to face where Tate was watching the fight from, "Hi sweetie! I'll let you play with my keyhole after I deal with these two, ok?"

Tate blushed furiously, "Stop stalking me!"

"But, sweetie …" Nao teased playfully.

"I'll save you Mai!" Mikoto's voice came above the sound of metal scraping the pavement. In a flash the web holding Kagutsuchi and Mai was shredded, and Mikoto appeared in front of them holding a large black sword, as tall as her body. "Don't worry Mai, I'll protect you with Miroku," she said moving the large sword along the ground.

"Just what do you girls think you're doing?" Haruka shouted as she and Yukina walked over to where the girls were fighting. "Are you trying to destroy school property?"

"Hmph, why don't you go to college and leave us alone already?" Akira's voice came from behind her.

"What? Do you want a piece of me?" Hiruka shouted, materializing a large spiked club under her hand.

"Sure why not…" Akira replied materializing a large black double sided saber in each of her hands.

"Will you girl cut it out!" Midori's voice came from behind Tate, "A HiME's duty is to protect the world from Orphans not fight among themselves." Now we will make up over a karaoke session tonight."

"Karaoke!" Mai cried, her face lighting up.

"I refuse!" both Nao and Natsuki replied simultaneously, crossing their arms.

"You have no choice in the matter," Midori replied frighteningly as the two girls cringed.

"But Midori isn't tonight a school night?" Akira pointed out.

"I am fully aware of that." Midori replied.

"But Midori didn't you give our class a lot of homework for tomorrow?" Akane asked, just arriving to where the fight was.

"I'm fully aware of that as well, and I expect it to be done." Midori replied turning around, "There are no excuses. After just one break, all of you are at each other's necks. That's unacceptable."

"But Midori-chan, we were at each other's neck from before the break." Nao pointed out, smirking.

Midori lost her balance. "Regardless, the entire Anti Orphan Squad will be required to be there," Midori said with authority.

"Cool I'm coming too!" Shiho said still clinging to the blond boy's arm.

"You still haven't released my lil slave yet?" Natsuki said softly, clenching her fist.

"Stop calling Tate that!" Mai shouted.

"Enough, let's go!" Midori commanded.

"But what about…," Tate began.

"What about you Tate Yuuichi?" Midori said turning around. "I assume you are the reason this fight took place. I'll deal with you later."

"But… but I didn't do anything!"

* * *

Yeah, yeah... I borrowed a little from the anime as well. I'm going to write an anime version of "Welcome to Fuuka" as well as a "Welcome to Gualdirobe" soon. 


End file.
